the_guardian_bremondfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. K
Kurt Mr. K Overmann is a gangster working for James Orlan. He was killed by Edwards. Biography Watching the Hostage Crisis at the Charleston Central Church After Richey is killed Wes Roth leaves and James Orlan reveals that along with the Chicago Boss’ other two top lieutenants Mr. K and Fire he was watching this play out, knowing Roth would pick Richey. Wes Roth Meets Eddie Casgar After Zephaniah’s death Wes Roth goes back to Chicago Boss’ mansion where Mr. K is talking to James Orlan but there he finds a sniper at Checkpoint A-14 so he puts a gun to his head and asks who he is. Torturing Andrew McDuncan While Eddie Casgar tries to recruit men for his crew Mr. K tortures Andrew McDuncan as he knows he’s an informant. Later as Wes Roth and Brad go back to Casgar's base of operations though they come across McDuncan’s beaten body, stabbed in the eye and hung a park tree branch with a sign saying “Don’t fuck with me or you’ll regret it Ed” and they have to hurry back to base before the police can find them. Cousin's Death Eddie Casgar decides to assassinate Beecher, Mr. K’s right-hand man and cousin while he gives Wes Roth the address of a corrupt policeman working for the gang Karl Hoffman to interrogate and assassinate as Vance and his men prepare another attack. Killing Bony After seeing the Dentist's body James Orlan immediately calls Mr. K and La Muerte Negra but Mr. K is at a bar to meet his former associate and leader of the Bonería family Bony after he learned of his betrayal. Mr. K hears his phone ringing but doesn’t answer and goes for Bony. When he gets to him Bony is throwing money at an underage stripper saying that he likes them young so Mr. K stabs his hand with a knife and knocks him out, when Bony wakes up his hands are strapped by Mr. K’s motorcycle and the other to his friend’s, Jakowski, motorcycle while his sons Iván and Santiago, his father Aarón and his sister Giuliana are forced to watch by Mr. K’s goons. Mr. K tortures Bony for a while until he finally decides that he’s had enough and rips him in half. As he drives off he spreads his guts all over the highway. Then he orders his men on his radio to execute his father and let the others go to spread a message and they shoot him in the head and leave. Cousin's Rape and Death As retaliation for his father’s death Iván Bonería finds Mr. K’s cousin Lillian at her workplace, locks the kitchen’s door and tells his men to shoot everyone in the restaurant, killing seven patrons, her colleagues Jeremy and Lionel and their boss Myers. Then Bonería rapes and beats her to death. Revenge for Cousin's Death Mr. K learns of his cousin’s rape and death and immediately sends Mobbo to capture Iván Bonería and kill Santiago and Giuliana Bonería. After doing so Iván wakes up at James Orlan’s mansion where he is tortured, beaten and dies of blood loss and pain and Mr. K sends his naked body to his hideout, having had his penis cut off and disfigured. The word “Papa’s Puto” had been written on his forehead. Death Once all the people who could link them to the recent incidents were dead Mobbo, Mr. K, the Man From Greece and James Orlan decide to form an alliance and so they call their friends to party. Eddie Casgar hears of this and decides to attack them but Edwards says he has no one and nothing to live for so he explains to them that he will attach C4 to himself and sacrifice himself to kill them. Casgar objects at first but Wes Roth and Brad agree so they head for the mansion with Edwards posing as a corrupt businessman from Los Angeles. Casgar tells Edwards to find a way to get closer to the alliance and so he does but Gerry is starting to suspect Edwards and so he goes into the bathroom to call Mr. K but Casgar snipes him before he can reveal anything. Then, as Mobbo, Mr. K, the Man From Greece and Orlan are about to toast Edwards tells Brad to press the detonator but he gives it to Casgar saying he can’t do it. Casgar presses the button, exploding almost the entire mansion and killing them, 28 guests and 19 guards. Then Roth says he can’t watch this anymore and they go back to their base. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased